The Path Of Peace
by Wishfulwriter89
Summary: Two years after the final farewell of Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf, Imladris is now empty. The world is changing, and Thane is changing with it. With Sauron defeated, there is still much to do in the world, and there is nothing that will stop Thane, son of Thorin from missing it. *There are spoilers in this if you have not seen the movies*
1. Chapter 1

**So many of you enjoyed An Unexpected Fate. I had promised you that there was more to come, and here it is. This is the first of what I have, and I'd love to have some feedback. Thane's story is one I've enjoyed forming, and I have wonderful plans for him! Enjoy!**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After the defeat of Sauron, and the mighty battle at the Black Gate, Middle Earth started to heal. Such war and devastation had taken its toll on many. Erebor and Dale had been one of many that had to rebuild and heal. It had taken quite some time before the valley between the mountain and the city had finally sprouted grass. Thanks to the hard labor of dwarves and men alike, green finally appeared four years after the terrible war. Thane had witnessed more than he'd care to admit during that dreadful time. The War of the Ring had threatened to destroy everything around him, including his family.

The strength of his parents during that time was something he'd always remember. His mother had always been such a kind and passionate woman. She brought joy to the mountain, alongside his father. The King and Queen were loved dearly by those in the mountain. He never thought he'd witness the side of her that his father had spoken about. During the Quest for Erebor all those years ago, Thorin had said she finally accepted the fact the power she held could change things around her. Thane always loved hearing those stories, but he had never wanted to see it. Until he had. His mother was a force unlike any he had ever seen, beside the evil that laid in the land.

He was proud to be the son of two such amazing people, and just like his mother, his thirst for adventure was finally taking him away from home. Arina had known she wasn't going to keep him in the mountain for long. Once Aragorn had become King of Gondor, things had been set in motion again. There was land to recover, and after Gandalf and Elrond had left the shores of Middle Earth, it had truly started. The four years had been a healing time. Cities were finally rebuilding themselves, and after six years, the land was slowly coming back to life. There was a happiness among everyone that no one could miss.

Once Thane had received word that Aragorn wished for a little help, he had all but jumped at the chance. Arina had no desire to leave the comfort of her home again, and she understood that this was his time. His adventure.

* * *

"Amad, are you all right?"

His mother had become distant over the last few days. Thorin had said she was suffering from nightmares again. Hearing his voice, Arina turned and Thane was able to see the exhaustion in her features. To a normal dwarf, she'd look as she always did, but those who knew her could see differently. Thorin was stuck in meetings today, and Akira had traveled down to Rohan to see Eomer. His sister and the King of Rohan were still courting, but he knew the wedding was right around the corner. Humming in his throat casually, Thane walked over to his mother, and gave her a hug. She was such a small creature, but definitely not fragile.

She returned his hug tightly, and a sigh left her lips. "I am fine," she spoke finally. "Just tired. When do you leave?"

"Tonight," Thane answered, when they parted.

She leaned against the stone, looking over the valley from where they stood. He joined her, and admired the sight. No longer would the valley be burned black from war. It could grow, and bring everything around them back to life. He tilted his head down so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She caught the gesture without even looking at him, and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll have the time of your life," she hummed. "Be sure to at least visit your sister."

"I'll try, but I'm sure she is too focused on love to care if I come to see her," he jested, and Arina laughed.

"I'm sure she is quite distracted," she sighed softly, a smile still on her face.

Thane grinned again at the thought, and spent the next hour with his mother as she made her usual rounds through the mountain. It irritated him that she was still suffering from those terrible dreams. After Sauron had briefly taken over her mind, she had slowly changed. It had disturbed her more than he and Thorin had thought. At least she was still trying to come back to herself. She still had not talked about it, and his father had told him not to push it. Thane wasn't about to try after the first time he had asked a few years ago.

Still, Arina handled herself as she usually did and that alone gave him hope. As they walked together, he chuckled when Ajax joined them for a while, having escaped Fili. The young prince had been running from his father ever since Fili had suggested he married.

"Hello, Aunt," Ajax smiled, dipping his head.

"Yes, you may hide," she teased, making him grin.

Thane laughed, enjoying the happiness that warmed him. They finally found themselves wandering down to the private room where they were going to be holding dinner. Fiona and Dis were already there, along with Kili. Dwalin as always was standing against the wall, his keen eyes on Arina as she entered the room. Fili came in shortly after that, and smacked his son over the head for running off.

"Oh please, Adad! I'm not doing it!" he snarled at his father, but his voice held no real anger.

Kili laughed from beside Dis, and for a moment the whole room lit up with laughter as the father and son faced off for a moment. As the years had passed, Fili and Kili only grew more into themselves yet still carried the same haughty personalities they had always had. Even after the loss of their wives, they had managed to come back. Thane sighed after Arina sat down, and he crossed his arms with a smile.

"Are you still trying to get Ajax to marry?"

The voice had everyone turning their heads as Thorin walked into the room. His casual stride and masked expression had everyone arching their brow or remaining silent. Fili grinned at his uncle however, and nodded his head fiercely.

"If he's anything like you, which I can see he is, it'll be impossible. And when he does marry, it will definitely not be someone you thought it'd be," Thorin mused, his eyes sparkling.

The room snorted with laughter and Fili grunted. His father patted Thane on the shoulder as he walked by, and he watched as the King went to his Queen. One day, he hoped he could find someone to share in the kind of love Arina and Thorin had. She leaned back as Thorin laid his hands on the table in front of her, so she was against his chest. The King pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head, before standing up fully again. His mother didn't shift her position, and from where he stood, Thane saw her body relax and her expression ease.

"She is still having a rough go," Dwalin muttered, from beside him.

"Aye," Thane sighed sadly.

"It's a shame you are leavin, but I think she'll do just fine. She'll beat herself up if she told you no. You reminder her too much of herself," he chuckled.

"I will keep in touch," Thane rumbled. "She has all of you anyway."

"Aye, she does. She'll be just fine."

Dinner was thrown in his honor, and it was absolutely embarrassing. Luckily for Thane, he had stories on just about everyone in the room, including the King. They spent the evening drinking, laughing, and telling stories. They retold old ones, mostly about the trouble everyone had usually got in. At one point, Thorin had retold the story of when he had found Arina, Fili, and Kili up a tree and surrounded boars. Fili had laughed so hard that ale had come out of his nose, and that had sent the table into an even bigger uproar.

In retaliation, Fili had urged Arina to tell the story of a time when she had got back at Thorin. It had been back in the Blue Mountains, and they had suffered a major disagreement. She had rearranged his room, moving everything to a new spot and changing all the drawers around. Of course, she had recruited the brothers into helping her. On top of that, she had also burned all of his favorite tobacco in the fire place. It had sent Thorin into such an uproar, that the whole mountain almost suffered from it.

Thane had never heard that story, so the laughter that erupted from the table had everyone in tears. His father had stared as his cup during the story, glaring at it as Arina had told it. His father had attempted to keep his posture, but his expression gave it all away. That alone was fuel enough to keep laughing. Even Arina was laughing, which warmed his heart. It had been one of her favorite times she had got back at him for something.

As dinner finally came to an end late in the night, Thane found himself hugging everyone. He was very aware that he was hugging them all good bye. No one really reacted to that, but he knew that they knew. When he approached his father, he looked at the King Under the Mountain. Thorin turned his head toward his son and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Keep yourself out of trouble," he rumbled. "And should you need anything, just send a message."

"Thank you Adad," Thane rumbled, looking fondly at his father.

Thorin reached forward, and Thane met him in a fierce hug. His father always reserved his love and affection for his family, but he was still a great King. He loved his people very much, and it easily was shown over the years. When he parted from his father, Arina slipped in and hugged him.

"Be safe," she murmured.

"And you," he rumbled back, affection in his voice.

"Your father is right. Should you need anything, let us know," she answered. "I'm sure however, that King Ellessar will take good care of you."

"Maybe I'll run into Gimli," Thane mused. "He's been gone since the fall of Sauron. I'd like to see him."

"I'm sure he's somewhere with Legolas," she chuckled.

"I love you Amad," he rumbled softly, and squeezed her a little tighter.

"And I you, dear boy," she whispered.

She pulled back from him and gave him a smile. Once he was satisfied that he had seen everyone, he waited until they were all retired for the night before he slipped away. He wanted to make it to Gondor by morning, so he transformed into a hawk and started his journey. His heart pounded in joy as he lifted into the air. The sky was clear as he soared over Mirkwood and the destroyed Dol Goldur. Thane didn't get to see much on his journey through the night, and he pushed his transformation into a dragon to make better time. He wanted to be there by morning, and now he would.

As the sun slowly began to rise, the sky lightened and gave him a look at the mountains he passed. On the other side was the valley before the mighty city of Minas Tirith. Six long years had passed since he had been to this place. It looked even more beautiful now that it was rebuilt. All the damage that had been done during the war was gone, and the small village by the river was also being rebuilt. Thane narrowed his eyes to see the men slowly getting to work on it. Lifting higher into the sky, the Prince of Erebor roared his arrival.

As he surged upwards, he dove toward the ground and landed by the new white oak that was planted. By the time he touched the ground, he was human. Over the years he had perfected his ability to turn human in the middle of something. It had been hard, but he had no been alone. A few guards came out to greet him, and he nodded to them.

"Prince Thane," one nodded. "You have been expected. Follow me, I believe you are just in time for breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad to have some feed back and follows for this story. This was a little hard to get started, but I think I have a general idea of where I'm going. Any feedback is welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Thane shifted his stance and followed the guard into the large dining hall. He had remembered the place since he had been here last. It had not changed much, and that was something he welcomed. The fact that it had not changed just eased his mind about war finally being over. Aragorn, and his elf queen Arwen were eating breakfast at the table together. He followed the guard in and stopped and waited for the introduction.

"My Lord," the guard rumbled. "Prince Thane has arrived."

Aragorn looked up at the announcement and he smiled at that. "Thane, it is good to see you," he greeted. "Come, join us for breakfast. I'm sure you are hungry."

"Thank you," Thane nodded, and joined them at the table. "My Lady, it is good to see you."

"And you," Arwen said softly.

"So tell me, how is Erebor?" Aragorn asked.

Thane filled his plate, and thought about his home for a moment. Even though he had just left it, he felt odd. He had never left that place. This journey was going to be exciting, that was for sure. Looking over at Aragorn, Thane leaned back.

"The mountain is well," he nodded. "Grass has finally started growing, and Dale is finally repaired. They will both be back to their full glory. The repairs ended in Dale this spring. Erebor is always fixing and coming up with new things in the mountain."

"That is good. I am glad to hear that," Aragorn sighed. "It has been long over due. How fairs King Thorin and his Queen?"

"Mother and father are well," Thane answered, taking a bite of his food. "The whole family is doing well. How fairs Gondor, and yourself?"

"We are almost done repairing inside the city and soon we will rebuild the city by the river," Aragorn hummed. "But right now, many are focused on claiming back land that had been taken from them. Orcs have been driven out, but we want to continue our journey. There are still towns that get attacked, and we want that to end."

"I'm sure that will not be a problem. A long journey perhaps," Thane rumbled, finishing his food. "What are your thoughts?"

"I have given Mordor to our defeated foes, so they may make a home for themselves," Aragorn began. "Under the condition that if they attack, they will be killed. Their numbers are small, and they pose no threat. I felt it was right to do. However, there has been word that there are men out there that allied with Sauron. After his fall, they have been terrorizing the West. The King of Rohan and I have been in discussion about traveling that way and putting an end to it. These men threaten the Shire, and even the Blue Mountains."

"The dwarves that still linger in the Blue Mountains are more peaceful than those who reside in Erebor. That is why they chose to stay there," Thane nodded. "I've heard of Orcs in the Misty Mountains as well."

"The Orcs have not been an issue since the fall of Sauron. Without a leader, they've turned on each other or went into hiding. Those who come into contact with them have easily killed them," the King rumbled.

"So it is men who pose a bigger threat at the moment?" Thane asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Thane took a drink of his water and leaned back. He thought over what was said, and looked across the hall for a moment. He threw some ideas around in his head and thought a few things over.

"If I can get the dwarves in the Blue Mountains to rally, maybe they will align with you on this fight for peace," Thane mused, glancing at Aragorn.

The King of Gondor looked at him curiously. "That may prove useful."

"I could head that way," Thane nodded. "I've studied maps of Middle Earth, I know where everything is out West. Better that I go, and not put you in harms way. You are far more important to the men of Middle Earth."

"You are important," Arwen smiled. "Do not think of yourself that way."

"I don't mean any disrespect, it is just the truth," Thane hummed. "I can leave now if you wish."

"I will ride out to Rohan. Meet us there in two days," Aragorn nodded, and Thane was on his feet.

"My Lord," he nodded. "Thank you for breakfast."

Aragorn chuckled as he walked off. Thane was excited to venture toward the Blue Mountains. The stories he had heard from his mother and father had been amazing. He was eager to see the rooms that Thorin had occupied in the mountain, and to see what his father had built back when they had been left with nothing.

Walking out of the castle, he ventured to the very end of the large white walkway and looked over the large field. Six years ago it had been red with blood, and now it was green again. The river was flowing quite nicely and soon, the scars would disappear. One day, it would be like it had never happened. It'd be nothing but a memory, and then a legend in the history books.

Stretching his arms, Thane jumped off of the large cliff that stood about the city. Pushing his transformation, he took the form of a great eagle instead of the dragon. The dragon would alarm the dwarves, and he didn't want to cause any alarm. He could only hope that he could rally the dwarves for the purpose. They needed them to help keep the peace. Amusement flooded him at the thought suddenly. If they didn't answer to him, he'd just call on his mother or father to get it done. Thane had both traits from his parents, so he had no doubt he'd get the job done. He could be just as terrifying as Thorin, but had adopted his mother's persuasive personality. He usually tried his mother's approach first.

Catching an air current, Thane made his way high over the Misty Mountains and past the West Gate of Moria. The place that Balin had fallen. His mother had been very descriptive about what had taken place when she had been there. He would have liked Balin. That was one dwarf who was dearly missed by his family. He could tell very easily, especially by watching his father. Ruffling his feathers, he continued on, glancing at the old forest of Lolthlorien and beyond. Galadriel and Celeborn had left just two years ago. He had met the Lady of Light once and that had been when his mother had been captured.

He had not been sure how to handle the elf. Stretching his wings, he gave a few strong pumps and after a few short hours he was soaring past the Shire and onward. The trip was smooth and there had been no interruptions. Thane could clearly see that the land was healing, everywhere. It filled him with joy, seeing the difference. He had never traveled this far west, so the landscape was much difference. Rohan and Gondor didn't have the dense forests that he was seeing. Instead, it was rolling plains, and rocks and mountains.

Thane clicked his beak and tilted his head to see everything a little better. He understood why his mother loved traveling. The land itself changed so drastically. Nothing was ever the same. His parents had described the Blue Mountains in great detail, so there was no missing it when he came upon it. Folding his wings, he shot down to the ground and landed not far from the gates. The horns blew immediately, signaling that someone had arrived. Pushing himself to his human form, he adjusted his cloak and walked forward.

Several guards met him, and he could see instantly that they weren't sure on who he was. It was no surprise to him. Glancing down to make sure he had his father's ring on, he looked up at the few guards that gathered.

"Who are you?" the guard asked, and Thane gave them his best smile.

"I am Thane, son of Thorin," he introduced. "Prince of Erebor. I'm here to see the council."

"Prince of Erebor? We have yet to see the famous family, prove it."

Lifting up his hand, he showed them all his father's ring. "I would assume transforming from an eagle would prove who my mother is. All of you are familiar with Arina, Queen of Erebor."

"Oh, My Lord I am so sorry!" a guard gushed, shoving forward. "Follow me, I will take you to the council. Bofur speaks highly of you when he travels here during the spring months."

Pleased that someone knew who they were dealing with, Thane followed the guard inside. He was tired, but he'd only sleep once he knew the council would side with him and aid the King of Gondor in what had to be done. Everyone wanted peace. He was used to the dwarves giving him a hard time in Erebor, so this was no different. It amused him.

"You are much taller than we thought," the guard mused.

"I take after my grandfather on my mother's side," Thane chuckled, following him to a large door.

He had been schooled about the council who cared for the Blue Mountains. They had been sent back from Erebor after giving his father a hard time about the Queen. Arina had told him that they would be difficult, should he ever come into contact with them, but he was ready.

"My Lords, Prince Thane of Erebor has come to see you!"

"Prince Thane?" a dwarf asked. "Thorin's son?"

"Aye, the one and only," Thane announced, walking forward. "I am sorry for not alerting anyone sooner, but the task I've been handed was from the King of Gondor."

"King Aragorn?" one dwarf asked.

"There is only one King of Gondor," Thane replied dryly. "I am here with a request from the Blue Mountains."

Instantly the council grew cold and withdrawn. It didn't take an expert to see it. Thane regarded them for a long moment. His mother had told him to be ready to deal with these folks. While the people would probably rally to him, the council would not.

"That depends on the request."

"If I involved the King, the request would turn into a command," Thane answered, his voice firm. "We are aware of men moving throughout the countryside still loyal to Sauron. King Aragorn would be grateful for any help that the dwarves could give to help him achieve the peace we are all looking for."

"Would he now?" a dwarf grumbled.

"It would do us all a favor if the dwarves of the Blue Mountains helped. Erebor, Dale, Rohan and Gondor have secured the east. They are going to send out small numbers to aide in this, but if you would help us, that would save us some trouble."

"And what dare say is in it for us, should we help?"

"I won't call my mother or my father to this mountain," Thane grunted, already irritated. "For your failure to answer to a call for aid would be answered with something far worse. I am sure the Queen would have no issue with restricting trade from the mountains, if I'm so bold so say that. Or stopping it entirely. You all were absent from the war with Sauron, it is time you answer the call."

The whole council in front of him bristled, and he sighed quietly. Either way, the dwarves were going to rally to his aide, should he need it. He could easily hold a mountain wide meeting and tell them what the expected. They would answer the call.

"Should you have need of us, we will answer, My Lord."

One of the lords nodded his head, his voice soft. It rang with truth and Thane bowed his head in respect. At least one of them still seemed to have access to their brains. He adjusted the sword at his hip and glanced at them.

"I am heading to Rohan right now, and will let the Kings know that you have agreed to help," he rumbled. "We are truly grateful my Lords. This is a time for all of us to truly unite under. Once and for all there will be peace through Middle Earth."

They said nothing as he walked out, and asked the guard to take him to the room Thorin had once occupied. The dwarf had been all too eager to show him. Thane followed him down a large separate hall, and he paid attention to every detail. It was no Erebor, but it was still beautiful here.

"We had kept up on everything over the years, should the King ever visit," the guard rambled. "But, we are sure he will not be returning to this place."

"I highly suggest you visit Erebor," Thane smiled, opening the door. "You'd see why."

When he walked into the room, he was greeted with the sight of a bed and desk close to each other. A lovely fireplace had been set in the room, and an old harp was in the corner. A couch and chair sat in the middle of the room. Arina had often spoken of the couch she had slept in.

"Any word on what will become of Moria, My Lord?"

Thane looked at the dwarf guard. "I am not sure. The Queen does not seem eager to set foot in that place yet. It holds too much death. I think it is best that we leave it the way it is for now."

"Such a sad thing to hear," he sighed.

"Aye," Thane hummed, and glanced around the room again.

It was bare, since everything had been transferred to Erebor. He smiled a little, and then turned and walked out of the mountain with the guard. By the time he had left the Blue Mountains, the moon had just risen. He could make it to Rohan by the morning. He'd fly half way and then sleep for the night.

"Thank you, for you guidance," he rumbled, thanking the dwarf.

"You are most welcome, My Lord. Safe travels."

Nodding his head, Thane turned into a great eagle and flew off. Feeling accomplished, he spread his wings and made it as far as he could for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay on this. I hit a road block. It's so easy to write about war and such when things are going on. However, this is all my own haha, so I'm trying to lay the story out right!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Thane arrived in Rohan just after breakfast. He flew past the gate that guarded the city and he landed right in front of the Meduseld. Aragorn and his soldiers had already arrived, probably sooner than expected. Thane wasn't surprised. The King of Gondor wanted to finish this and restore the land to peace. Adjusting his clothes, Thane walked up the steps only to see them thrown open. A woman charged out, her black hair flowing behind her. He barely caught the smile on her face before he was engulfed in a hug that had him choking on the black hair that had been so gracefully flowing behind his sister. Laughing, Thane wrapped Akira up in a hug and swung her around. He had not seen his sibling in months, it was refreshing to lay eyes upon her.

"How have you been fairing brother?" she smiled, leaning back. "You look well. Maybe a little thin."

"You sound just like mother," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I am well. Starving, actually."

"Well good. Breakfast hasn't officially ended just yet," Akira grinned, and took him by the hand.

"How do you like Rohan?" Thane asked, letting her drag him in.

"It is a very beautiful place. I can see why Amad liked it so much," she replied. "The animals here are just astounding, and the people are so nice. Speaking of, how is she doing?"

Thane sighed softly as he joined everyone, and Akira glanced at him. How was Arina doing. His sister had a servant make a plate for him, so he sat down beside her. She joined him, obviously waiting for his answer. He mulled that over in his head for a moment and then gave Akira a smile.

"She is doing well," he said, shrugging. "Her nightmares have come back, and she seems tired. But I am sure it is nothing she cannot handle."

"Should I pay her a visit?" Akira hummed, picking some bread from his plate.

"Aye, it would make her happy. Father too," Thane smiled, digging into his food. "Where is Eomer and Aragorn?"

"In the Great Hall. They've been in deep discussion," Akira sighed. "They have been debating on where to go first."

"Well a straight line would start," Thane grunted, and Akira laughed.

"Still haven't lost your humor brother."

"You think it'd disappear in the months you were gone?" Thane smiled, arching his brow.

Akira smiled at him, and he quickly finished his food. He wanted to get on the road. The sooner the better. He had never been west before. If he was going to be headed that way, he wanted to do it at his own pace. Wiping his mouth, he thanked his sister and then made his way to the Great Hall. Pushing the doors opened, he was greeted with Eomer and Aragorn both glancing up.

"Ah! Thane, it is so good to see you," Eomer smiled, walking over and grasping him in the familiar warrior fashion.

"Aye, and you Eomer," Thane replied, dipping his head with a smile.

"How fairs Erebor?" he asked, as they joined Aragorn at the table.

"Well. The mountain is doing very well, as are those in it," he answered. "I've come bearing news. Should we have need of them, the dwarves of the Blue Mountains will answer. Stubborn old coots, but it was easy."

"I'm sure a fair amount of threatening had to be done."

"I simply had to tell them I'd call on my father, or worse yet, my mother," Thane grinned, and Aragorn laughed.

"That would be most unfortunate indeed," Eomer snorted.

"So, tell me what have you two been planning?" Thane asked, glancing at the map on the table.

"We are going to make our way through Dunland and swing up through Bree and to the north. It seems followers of Sauron have made their way toward Carn Dum."

"That's near Angmar," Thane replied, surprised. "I am quite surprised they'd make their way there."

"It was once a strong hold. Now, a bitter wasteland," Eomer sighed. "But, they'll make due. We need to show them that they will not be tolerated if they only want war. Aragorn has had his luck through most of Mordor, coming through with the truce. So, he wants to do the same thing."

"Well, I'm sure once they realize who they are dealing with, they'll be happy to drop their weapons and keep their lives," Thane smirked, and the men both nodded.

"We move out in a few days. I am waiting on the last of my men," Aragorn nodded.

"I will take my leave tonight," Thane rumbled, eager to get started. "I can scout the area and do my own thing until I am needed. I'd like to see all that I can see."

"You certainly take after your mother," Aragorn hummed, a smile on his face. "Nothing and no one could command her."

"She is a Queen, and I am a Prince," Thane chuckled. "The title just adds to the cause. I have places I'd like to visit."

"As you will. I'm sure you will know when and where to find us," Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you," Thane nodded, and glanced at the scouting map one more time.

He needed to memorize it, and take into account which direction the men would be taking. Aragorn had laid out a pretty clear path for them. It would act in a sweeping motion, toward their final destination. A good plan. It was unclear what Orcs were up to these days, but having no leader was no help. They were probably drowning in their own blood, unable to help it. Orcs were not usually very bright.

Nodding his head, Thane turned and took his leave of the room. This whole plan was more for Aragorn. He wanted to restore things to how they used to be, back before all the wars that ripped apart this land. He wondered if his parents ever saw a time without war, or at least with the movements of Orcs. It amused him briefly that he had never asked before. He just assumed that was how things had always been.

Moving through, Thane said a brief good bye to his sister before taking his leave. It was a beautiful day out, and he wanted to cover as much land as he could before the night. Once outside, he took the form of a hawk and headed into the sky. Leaving Edoras was easy, and keeping his sense of direction, Thane found the North-South road and followed it after a few hours of flying.

There was no sign of Orc activity, and instead the brief journey let him see all sorts of animals. Wild horses galloped across the plains, and as he flew over the land of Dunland, he recounted memories from Thorin. This was where he had heard about the story of Thrain still being alive. No one ever found out if the stories had been true. His father had searched the land, but had not found anything that pointed to the life of his grandfather. So much loss over the years. It made the young prince happy, not having to fight anymore wars.

It was such a thrill to be able to do this. Part of him wished Arina was with him, but his mother was content back in Erebor. She had seen the world, and wanted nothing more then to spend her days with her husband. Thane clicked his beak together at that thought. Stretching his wings a little more, he watched the sun as it began to set. Time to settle down for the night. Finding a well guarded area, he swooped down for a landing, and pushed his transformation quickly. Time for dinner and a fire. Tomorrow, he'd make it the rest of the way to Bree. He wanted to see that town, and the Shire of course. So much to see! He felt like a boy, having discovered the ability to fly. That had been just as exciting as this. Maybe there were elves left that he could learn from. He could visit Lorien, and see who was left. Explore Rivendell, which was for the most part empty now. The magic surrounding that place still existed, so it wouldn't be in ruins.

Finding something to eat was easy, and after a quick hunt for a rabbit, he set to work on cooking the meal for himself. He sighed softly, drying out the fur after cleaning it. He could use that, and eventually sell it. Glancing around, Thane reached out with his senses to make sure he was safe, before bedding down for the night. Tomorrow had its own adventures, and he was determined to get what he wanted done.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took so long. To those of you still with me, thank you! Enjoy this. I think I finally got past my writers block and I know where this is going to go now. I didn't realize that writing his story was going to be so hard! lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next day, he opted for stopping just before he got to the town of Bree, and made his transformation into human in the safety of the woods. He didn't feel like drawing too much attention. Being a prince would give him enough problems. Thane was excited to see the town. His father and Aragorn had told him of it, and for someone like Thane, he'd enjoy this place. The gates were open, and from the looks of it, the guards no longer patrolled as they used to. Times of peace had given them the freedom to finally relax.

Adjusting the cloak he had on his shoulders, he glanced at his bag, and checked to make sure he had everything. Walking forward, he decided to explore the small town. There were still guards among the people, but he assumed it was in much smaller numbers than before. The Prancing Pony, a place Aragorn had told him of was still open, the sign swaying in the wind. He decided to go there, and grab something to eat. People always talked at taverns, and he liked conversation.

Walking in, he went to the bar and grabbed the attention of a barmaid. She seemed a little overwhelmed with the customers, but she walked over with a smile.

"What do you have for lunch?" he asked, tilting his head.

"We got some fresh cheese, fruit and bread," she offered.

"Sure, give me that, and an ale," he nodded.

She poured him the drink and slid it forward after taking the coins he offered. Taking a sip of his ale, he sighed. Erebor's was much better, but this was tolerable. A few people at the bar glanced his way, obviously having never seen him before, but he paid them no mind.

"Heard there have been some issues around here."

Hearing the conversation, Thane tilted his head a little. He took another drink of his ale, and thanked the barmaid when she came back with his food. He ate in silence, while listening to the conversation going on a few men down from him.

"Livestock has gone missing. Yesterday someone stole Hal's coins right off him."

"Seriously? That happened to me a few days ago! Have the guards done anything?"

"They can't catch whoever it is. Then again, I'm sure they have not tried."

"Ever since the wars ended, they have gone soft."

Thane finished his ale, and quickly finished the rest of his meal. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the men who were having the conversation. Putting his arms around them, he leaned forward in between them both. It startled both men, and he gave a closed mouth smile.

"Where does this thievery usually happen?" he asked, glancing at them.

"Usually here, when it comes to coins," one of the men said, giving him a sly look. "Who are you?"

"Someone that the thief will undeniably want to rob," Thane chuckled. "I have more coin than I care to admit."

"Who are you?" the other demanded. "We've never seen you before."

"I am Prince Thane, of Erebor," he rumbled lowly. "But please, keep it quiet."

"Thorin Oakenshield's son!?" they hissed in shock.

"That I am. I am traveling for business. Now, when does it usually happen?" Thane replied, getting back to the point.

"Well, they come through here between now and dinner. It's crowded, it's easy."

"Excellent! You gentlemen have been truly helpful. Miss, two ales for these men, and a pitcher for me!" Thane called out, and he was answered immediately.

Taking his pitcher and mug from the maid, he walked away to his own table. It drew the attention of many people, especially when his 'friends' couldn't keep their mouths shut. They were apparently more ales in than he had thought.

"That's the dwarf Prince of Erebor! The one who fought alongside King Aragorn!"

Almost instantly, several men came to join him and bringing their pitchers over and shaking his hand and greeting him. He smiled at them unable to help it. He loved being around people, and this would probably aid him in his efforts to find the thief. He had nothing else better to do anyway. He'd visit the Shire another day.

"Tell us, were you really there with King Aragorn!"

"Aye, I was there," he nodded. "Vastly out numbered as well."

"What was it like?"

Thane leaned forward a little and took a drink of his ale. He loved to tell stories, so he launched into that day. It had also been a bad one, because he had fought Arina. He carefully left that out, instead making it a dramatic retelling. He drank with the men and told them of that day, and of the battle that was fought right outside Erebor's gates. It made him grin, because they were all hearing it for the first time. Telling it to someone who had never heard it before was much better.

In exchange, he found one of the men had come from Rohan, and knew Akira through name only. He was present at the battle for Gondor, and told him about the fight that took place there. Arina had never told him, so he was fascinated about it. It had been one of the biggest gathering of men in their history. They spent a good few hours on stories, and by then, more people had crowded in to see what was going on.

"I stuck my sword right in this Orc, and it wouldn't come out," a man laughed. "It was dead obviously, but every time I went to pull the sword out the body twitched. Sent all the men near me into a frenzy. I had to leave the sword behind, it had buried itself into a bone."

"Such an unplesant thing to leave a weapon behind!" Thane boomed, laughing. "A cousin of mine had a habit of either setting things on fire, or figuring out what could do the utmost damage to the surrounding area. He was usually good at both."

The men around him boomed with laughter, and as he took another drink, he felt it. The light tugging of strings. It was easy how most men wouldn't notice, because they weren't paying attention, but he had been. He turned quickly, grabbing the hand that had made its way to his coin purse. It held all of his money, which was more than most men had on them. What he wasn't expecting was to see who had been doing the stealing. Everyone fell silent when he had moved, and a low murmur had gone through the crowd.

He met the furious green eyed gaze of a small woman. She was just a little shorter than him, with long hair that was the darkest of brown. She wore a cloak, and the hood had fallen from her head when Thane had grabbed her wrist.

"I imagine you are used to getting away," he mused, and she glared at him.

"Who said I wasn't?" she asked, her voice floating over his ears.

Going to chuckle, it turned into a grunt of pain when she kneed him between the legs. He cursed in his own language, going through every word he could think of. She made a run for it, disappearing through the crowd.

"Men, it was great to spend the day with you all," he said, once he got his breath back.

He tore after her, and ran out into the streets. Not having time to shove everything into his pack, he tracked her the old way, using his nose and sight. He saw her bolting for the woods, so he chuckled and ran after her.

"Speedy little thing," he grunted, leaving the town.

Once he was in the safety of the woods, it was much easier to catch up with her. He managed to cut her off just off the main path, swinging out from behind a large tree. Catching the woman around her waist, he held on as she kicked and cursed him.

"Easy now, lass," he grunted, holding onto her. "You've made many people angry here in this town, and I'd like to know exactly why you're doing it."

She slammed the heel of her boot into his knee making him release her. He laughed, managing to mask the pain and she turned around to look at him. From the looks of it, she had every intention of taking him on, and he smirked at her.

"I'm a Prince, one who is highly trained," he warned. "I know you still managed to slip away with my coins, and I'd like them back."

Eyeing the bag in her hand, he watched as her expression changed. A moment later, she reluctantly handed it back to him. He weighed it in his hand, and then arched his brow.

"All of it."

Sighing crossly, she handed him the ten coins she had taken out of it. He put everything back, and tied it to his belt tightly. She watched him carefully, and he responded with doing the same.

"So, what's a pretty woman such as yourself doing, stealing from these people?" he asked, arching his brow.

"You're a prince, you don't understand what it's like," she hissed. "Not being able to buy things for yourself. Not having anything."

"I may not, but I know people who did know," he replied. "So please, just because of what I am, do not assume I do not know what hardship is."

"Royal people usually don't," she replied.

"The dwarves of Erebor know exactly what hardship is. Plus, we do not expect things, we work for them."

"You don't look like a dwarf. You're too tall," she said, her voice calming.

"I'm half dwarf," he replied. "And half, human I guess. My mother is not a dwarf."

"The Queen?"

"Aye. Now, what is your name?" Thane answered. "I'll tell you mine."

"Funny," she replied.

"I am Thane, at your service," he introduced himself, giving a slight bow.

She eyed him warily for a long moment, and he waited for her to either run or answer. She kept her expression guarded, so he was unsure as to what she was going to do. He waited patiently, and slowly he saw her shoulders relax.

"I'm Kailani," she said slowly. "Kai for short."

"That's a lovely name, very different. It suits you," he mused, and he saw the slight blush of her cheeks. "Now, care to tell me why you are stealing for a living?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked lowly.

"Well, yes but I'm curious," he mused.

"The war killed my parents," she said quietly. "My father in battle, and my mother had been taken and murdered in front of me."

"I'm so sorry," he answered, his heart reaching out to her.

"I lost everything," she muttered. "Bandits came through and burned my home. So, here I am."

"That's...an awful and short story," Thane answered slowly.

"Apologies. I guess I'm not gifted in story telling like you are," she replied flatly, making him laugh.

"It's a talent among dwarves. Guess I was stuck with that," he shrugged.

"I didn't realize dwarves had any talents. They're known for hoarding gold and…."

"I take great offense to that, miss," Thane huffed. "If anything, we do not. I may only be half dwarf, but my father overcame that sickness."

Kailani took a large breath, one that was intended to calm down. He noted that and watched as she looked down for a few moments. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, something that had become normal for him.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. "I'm not used to people being nice to me."

"There is a first time for everything," he chuckled. "I'm heading toward the Shire, would you like to join me? You look like you could use a shower and some good food. I know someone who is quite the cook."

Her eyebrow arched, and he saw the suspicion creep back into her gaze. This was a woman who had lived several years on her own, stealing what she needed to survive. To offer her a different path was probably startling.

"If those men catch you stealing again, there is no telling what they might do," he offered, tilting his head back toward Bree. "It might be best if you leave."

"And go where?" she demanded.

"Well, for starters, you can travel with me. I am on an adventure you could say. Having company would be nice."

She blinked in surprise again, and he shrugged his shoulders. Turning on his heel, he glanced toward the town again and set forward. Once he was back on the path, he could head for the Shire. He had met the hobbits at Aragorn's crowning, and Sam was now mayor of the Shire. He was a good cook, and pleasant company. He had said he'd visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wait!" she called, suddenly coming after him.

Amusement flooded him, and he turned slightly back toward her. "I saw some shops on the way, you could do with some new clothes as well."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I am always nice," he replied, faking offense. "Why are you always so rude?"

"You just met me."

"No, I think that's just you," he pointed out, and she huffed.

He chuckled again, and she walked quietly with him until they reached the shop where he had spotted clothes and other things. He gestured to her to pick out an outfit, and as she passed him he took a breath. He couldn't smell her at all.

Thane watched her as she picked out some clothes, her expression unreadable. It dawned on him, that when she had taken his coins, he had tracked that and not her. He tilted his head a little, watching as Kai picked out what she wanted. A sword hung at her side, as her cloak shifted, and her clothes were old and ragged. Once she had picked out what she wanted, he paid the woman behind the stand. She had settled for a pair of black pants, boots that fit her nicely, and a new top that wrapped around her body quiet well. He blinked at that, and glanced at the woman who took his money. She gave him a smirk, knowing what he had been looking at.

As they left, he let them walk in silence for awhile. He wanted to push why he couldn't catch her scent. He wracked his brain, trying to figure that out. His mother had once told him that sometimes, others like them could hide their scents. Arina had done it on occasion, but she had never been good at it.

"So, tell me about yourself," he mused, and she grunted.

"What's there to tell? I told you already," she replied.

"Well that was a sad, awful story," he hummed, and kept his eyes on the road. "But I'd like to know, why you don't carry a scent."

She stopped walking instantly, so he paused his steps as well. He turned back toward her in amusement and caught her shocked look. The poor girl also looked utterly terrified of what he had just asked. He tilted his head a little at her, and kept his stance relaxed.

"Please, you have heard of the Queen of Erebor right?" he asked. "The one who took the form of a dragon and helped turn the battle around?"

"I've heard stories yes."

"Then it would only be natural that her children inherited her…abilities," Thane replied. "I didn't catch it till you were looking at clothes. But I'm curious."

"I..." she paused, and he arched a brow, encouraging her.

When it was obvious that she wasn't going to answer him, he lifted a shoulder and turned to continue his travels. She followed him quietly, but she did not walk next to him. He wasn't going to force her to tell him anything. It had only been two hours since they had even met, it would be cruel of him to press such things. The Shire was west of them, which by foot would take at least two days. Sighing quietly, Thane continued a pace that was easy for her to maintain. She was probably used to traveling, so this wouldn't be a problem.

As they walked, he suddenly had a undeniable urge to go to Moria, where Balin was buried. After the war, Gimli had said they had gone back to fix Balin's tomb, but they had not resettled the large dwarven city. Why not? Was there just too much death there? He had already passed the mountain, and seen the area, plus he just invited along a new companion. He doubted Kailani would want to go on that type of journey.

"I'm a shifter," she said suddenly, and it made him grin.

"Really?" he asked casually.

"But I can't turn into a lot of things," Kai murmured. "I can take the form of a hawk, wolf, and horse. I've been unable to hold other forms. I...I don't know how."

"Well that will make for some interesting traveling," he mused, glancing back at her. "I can't hide my scent like you can. That's impressive."

"What can you turn into?" she asked, slowly dropping her guard.

"I can take on anything," he replied, answering carefully. "But I was lucky. I had a teacher. My sister doesn't use her powers much, she's been limited as well. I assume, the more you use your powers, the stronger you get. The easier it becomes to hold new forms."

"My parents...they didn't like what I could do," Kai muttered, coming alongside him. "But when my mother died, she told me she was like me..."

"I am sorry," Thane offered, glancing toward her.

She shrugged her shoulders at him. They walked in silence until nightfall, where he made a camp just off the road. It was in a nice area, one where they couldn't be ambushed. Being ambushed was unlikely, but he wouldn't let his guard down just because the war was over. Clearing a spot, he set to work on making a small fire. All the while, he was aware that she was watching from a spot near the large tree to his right. Once the flames were going steady, he moved back and grabbed an apple out of his pack and tossed it to her. She caught it, a little startled by his action.

"I'll go out and catch some dinner," he sighed, getting up. "As long as you won't steal my things and run off."

Amusement flooded her gaze, but she quietly shook her head. "I'll keep watch."

He nodded, and took his cloak off and laid it over his pack. Walking into the woods, he transformed into a hawk and set to work on finding a rabbit or something for them. Rabbits were always plenty, so he found one rather quickly. Bringing it back to camp, he dropped down behind the trees and turned human. Kailani was still there, staring at the fire when he set to work on cleaning the dead animal and setting it to cook.

"So, what is life like, as a Prince?" she asked, some time later.

"It's not easy," Thane replied. "Especially when your father is King Under the Mountain."

"Is it that terrible?" Kai hummed, looking up at him.

"No," he shook his head. "I love my family, and those inside the mountain. The people of Erebor have a rich history."

"Oh?"

"You haven't heard the stories?" Thane arched his brow.

"Afraid not. Men don't offer good conversation."

He laughed at that. "I suppose not. It began long ago, for Erebor. My great grandfather, King Thror ruled the mountain. It was a time of peace, and plenty. All those around benefited from Erebor, and my father grew up with his father, Thrain, and his grandfather. The wealth came from inside the mountain, and still does. Gold, jewels, things of great beauty come out of that mountain. As they dug, and harvested they ended up finding the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain. It was a jewel unlike any other. None have come close to it."

"This sounds so terrible," she said sarcastically, watching him turn the rabbit.

"Oh, it gets better," Thane smiled. "After the stone had been found, King Thror changed. His love of gold had grown too fierce, and he began to hoard all of it away. A sickness of the mind began to take him over, and where sickness lies, bad things surely followed. And they did. My father said the first thing he saw was the trees, bending completely sideways, and a loud rumble in the wind came. Like a hurricane. Immediately knowing the danger, my father sounded the alarm, but on that day, no one would be able to take on the beast. He was a fire drake from the North, a dragon. One of the last."

"A dragon!?" Kai asked, leaning forward.

"Aye. Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. He would have hoarded it for the rest of his days. Smaug, as he was called, laid waste to Dale, the city just outside the gates of Erebor, and also to the mountain itself. My father couldn't count the number of lives lost in that mountain. They were rendered homeless that day," he sighed. "Durin's Folk ended up traveling the Wilderness, my father taking work where he could, just to get by. After a time, they settled in the Blue Mountains, but it wasn't enough for my great grandfather."

"King Thror sounds awful," she muttered, and he sighed.

"He wasn't always so," he replied. "This all happened long before us. Thror couldn't handle being stuck in the Blue Mountains, so he ordered his army to attempt to retake Moria."

"I've heard of that place," she murmured. "During the War of the Ring."

"In its day, I'm sure it was a great city," Thane sighed. "But when they marched on Moria, they suffered such terrible loss. Thror was beheaded by the Pale Orc, Azog, and most of his line was killed, beside my father. He rallied the dwarves, and they were able to take control of the battle, only to retreat. After that, they returned to the Blue Mountains, and I think they settled there for around fifty years, before my father wanted to take back Erebor."

"Wait, so he was able to defeat a dragon to get his mountain back?!" Kai asked, leaning forward.

"No, sadly it wasn't him. A dragon cannot be killed by regular weapons. Only a black arrow can pierce its hide. My mother said it was a bargeman who had taken the beast down, Bard the Bowman."

"I've heard stories of him!" she nodded. "He slayed a great beast, and brought Dale back. I'm familiar with that."

"After that, the Battle of the Five Armies happened. It had been a dark time," he rumbled. "I was born after all that."

"How old are you?" she demanded.

"I think I just passed 60?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Kailani blinked at him in shock. "You don't look over 30."

"Shifters age differently," he answered, tilting his head. "How old are you?"

"I...32 I think?"

He laughed, and looked at the meat he was cooking. Turning it once more, he let it cook for a few more minutes before taking it off the fire and cutting into it. Perfectly cooked. He cut a good piece off and offered it to her. She shyly came over, settling down next to him to take the food offered.

"I grew up when there was always a chance for war," he said slowly. "Once I turned 17, I was training all the time. I didn't want to be unable to defend my mountain. Now that it is all over, I'm not sure what to do. The King of Gondor is moving troops across toward Carn Dum. Apparently there are still Sauron supporters there. They've been attacking the nearby towns and small villages. I offered my support, only if needed. So, here I am, exploring."

She arched her brow at him, taking his answer and they ate their meal in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, which made him feel a little better. He had no idea what this poor girl had fully gone through, and it pained him to know that she had suffered at all. Another shifter, though! He had to tell his mother, she would be so excited to hear that the three of them were not the last.

"Well, I don't feel totally awful, coming with you then," she finally said quietly.

"I hope you like adventure, because that's exactly what I'm going on," he smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can make better timing. I was going to briefly visit the Shire, and then see where things take me."

"I'll go with you," she replied, her voice careful.

"Great!" Thane grinned. "We'll leave at first light in the morning. I'll keep watch."

As everything settled for the night, he watched as she got comfortable, using her pack as a pillow, and cloak as a blanket. She looked like she could sleep anywhere to be honest. Being the warrior he was, it was in his bones to keep watch for most of the night. He slept light, aware that he was no longer looking after himself, but also after the poor woman he had found.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I've left this story for so long. I'm having a horrible writing issue, and I'm not sure where I'm taking this. Give me a minute, I'll get this going again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Guest for the loyalty you've given this story! Thanks for sticking with me. I think I've finally figured out what I want to do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

He should be sleeping, but it was impossible. Thane knew he was going to regret it in the morning, but he couldn't help it. His father's blood was strong in his veins. The need to watch, and protect had him waking after just an hour of light sleep. He laid there, listening to Kai's deep even breathing. This was probably the first night she had fallen asleep without a worry in the world. It warmed his heart, knowing she had felt safe enough so quickly to fall into a sleep that deep. He'd honor his word, and not let anything happen to her at that point.

The forest was quiet tonight, and for the first time in a long time he was able to hear himself think. That almost made him chuckle, before his mind wandered again. With the war over, he had no idea what to do with himself. Aragorn, his parents, and even Eomer had kingdoms to run. Here he was, a warrior and a Prince, and he had no idea where this life was going to take him. He as powerful, there was no doubt about that, but Thane was at a loss. Sure the world was at his disposal. He could travel anywhere, and that was exciting. Letting out a breath, Thane glanced up at the stars for a moment. He needed more than just exploring. Arina had been happy with exploring. Hell, she was happy just to live the rest of her days with Thorin.

Closing his eyes for a long moment, Thane listened to the sounds around him. He was acutely aware when the woods fell silent, and he knew they weren't alone. Focusing on the silence, he listened closely and almost snorted. Shifting to his side, he looked across the small fire as Kai moved as well. She had woken up, and though her eyes were clouded with sleep, she knew they were no longer alone.

"I don't like surprises," Thane spoke loudly. "Best come out of the shadows, before I decide to draw you out myself."

"I should be surprised, but I find I am not," the voice, obviously male said. "You prove to be your mother's son."

"With my father's impatience," Thane grunted, moving to his feet. "Come on, before I lose my manners."

The man who walked out of the darkness wasn't a man at all, but an elf. While elves still lived in Middle Earth, he was surprised to see on this far from the forests of Lorien or Mirkwood. Glancing down toward Kai, he watched as the woman slowly sat up, drawing the attention of the elf. His eyes lit up in surprise as he looked toward her, but it was quickly covered up.

"Ah, another shifter. How interesting, I thought your kind were long gone," the elf mused, and Thane shifted.

"What do you want? Speak quickly, and plainly," Thane cut him off, taking a step forward.

"Peace, Prince of Erebor," the elf sighed, holding up his hand. "I am Beleg of Doriath."

His mind instantly started working at the introduction, and Thane tilted his head. "Doriath. You speak of a land that is long gone."

"You are correct in that," Beleg replied, nodding his head once.

"As should you," Thane answered, his eyes narrowing on the elf. "You are old. Older than any elf I've known...beside one."

"Your mother has taught you well," Beleg chuckled, lowering his hood.

Long silver hair flowed all the way down to the middle of his back, had it not been tied back out of his way. His eyes were a lighter blue than Thane had ever seen, and the expression reminded him of Thranduil. Shifting a little, Thane moved himself so that he stood slightly in front of Kai. The move was not unnoticed, and the elf arched a brow.

"I do not come here to harm either of you, I come bearing a message," he said slowly.

"Forgive me, but the war is still fresh in my mind," Thane answered, his hand resting on his sword.

"Ah yes, I've heard of the defeat of Sauron. It's good to know that evil is gone from the land," Beleg hummed, glancing toward the fire.

"You speak as if it is not really gone," Thane replied, shifting his feet a little.

"You've been drawn to Moria," Beleg murmured, and Thane stilled. "There is still a great evil in that mountain. It is not yet done."

"How do you know?"

"I am much older than you are," Beleg smirked. "I've watched this world for a long time."

"You're dead," Kai said suddenly, speaking for the first time since Beleg arrived.

"Very perceptive of you, my dear," the elf replied, smiling. "You are correct. I no longer draw breath in this world."

"Then how are you here?" Thane demanded, as Kai rose slowly to her feet. "I've never heard of dead elves coming back to Middle Earth."

"It happens, from time to time," Beleg replied. "I was chosen because I am a master tracker. It was very easy to find you."

"Why didn't they send Galadriel, or Elrond?" Thane asked, his jaw clenching.

"They've sailed to the West. They no longer need concern themselves with Middle Earth. Their job is done," Beleg replied. "With King Elessar on a campaign to restore peace to the lands, there is little time to fight what is also growing in the depths of the Dwarrow Delf. I figured it appropriate to ask you to put an end to what is down there," Beleg replied, his eyes locking on Thane's.

"And what is dwelling in the mountain?" Thane asked slowly, cautiously.

"That, I do not know, and so I cannot tell you," Beleg sighed. "All I was tasked with, was turning you toward the mountain. Believe me, Thane son of Thorin. There is great evil in the depths of that mountain. It may not be as powerful as Sauron, but it does have the power to cause enough destruction, that evil creatures might flank to its side."

Without waiting for another question, or providing anymore information, the elf turned and disappeared into the night. He faded into the darkness, until there was nothing left. Thane stood there in shock for a long moment, trying to process what he had just heard. An evil lying beneath Moria. That mountain was cursed. First Azog, killing his great grandfather, his grandfather and his unlike, along with so many others. Then, taking Balin, Oin and Ori from his family, and also putting the Fellowship through hell and back. The Valar had chosen to send him back, most likely to die. Damn that mountain.

"Thane?" Kai asked slowly.  
"How do you feel about flying?" he replied, not bothering to turn toward her.

"I can't hold…."

"That's fine. We'll work on that. I'll be doing the flying," he answered, cutting her off. "I need to return to Erebor."

"You don't need to take me," she answered, shaking her head.

"Are you declining the chance of a lifetime?" Thane asked, turning to smile at her. "And some of the best food I've ever eaten."

"Well if you put it like that..."

Chuckling deeply, Thane turned toward the trail and walked it. They were going to get along just fine. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her out here. Especially with what she was. His family could help her, and he'd already told her he'd keep her safe. It was the least he could do. Kai followed him, joining his side until they came to a large meadow.

"Stand back my lady," he mused. "And don't be frightened."

She stopped when he walked away from him, and he heard her loud gasp as he took the form of something else. It had been a little while since he'd taken the form of a dragon, but to get home, this was necessary. A rumble left his throat as he landed on all four feet, and shook his wings and folded them. Kai stood there, the color draining from her face. She quickly recovered, and he briefly heard a mumble from her, as she gave herself a pep talk.

"Ready?" he asked, and she jumped.

"I suppose."

Leaning down, he let her climb onto his back. Once she was on, she wrapped her cloak around her body a little tighter. Rising up, Thane opened his wings and took to the sky. Oh she was going to love Erebor. He'd only been gone for a few weeks, but it felt good to be going home, even if it was for different reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I left all of you hanging this long!**

* * *

 **ARINA**

It had been easy, life within the mountains, since Thane's departure. The weeks had flown by, and the mountain had continued to do well. It was hard to think that this was once a place filled with such grief. That was well over sixty years ago now. Sighing softly to herself, Arina sat quietly, braiding her hair, when strong hands reached out to stop her. Blinking, she glanced up into the mirror, meeting the warm gaze of her husband. Thorin had been her rock since the war, providing ever present comfort, and advice. Putting her hands in her lap, she allowed him to finish her braid.

"You didn't sleep well," he said softly, as he worked.

"No, but at least it wasn't because of dreams," she replied, lowering her head when he gestured.

"That is nice, but the not sleeping part…." he trailed off, as he tied her hair at the bottom of the braid.

She sighed quietly, and then leaned back when his fingers trailed over the back of her neck. It put her right against him, since she had sat on a stool. His body was warm and inviting, so she hummed happily, when his arms wrapped around her. Reaching up, she wrapped her fingers around his arm, and pressed a kiss to the skin of his knuckles.

"I think I see gray in your hair," he said suddenly, and she yanked away from him.

"You do not!" she gasped, horrified.

Behind her, Thorin laughed and moved out of her reach when she would have rounded on him. She watched him move across the room rather quickly, and she glared at him. Jokes. Lies. There was no gray in her hair! Seeing the amusement flood his expression, Arina narrowed her eyes again. She was about to say something clever, when the horn blew. It brought them both to attention, as it was an alert that something dangerous was coming.

"Bloody…." Thorin muttered, cursing under his breath.

Getting to her feet, they both jumped when a loud roar echoed through the valley. She ran to the balcony with Thorin on her heels. What she saw made her want to throttle him for scaring them both so much. A large black dragon was flying over the lake, heading toward the mountain. His roar sounded again, announcing his arrival.

"Stupid child," Thorin muttered, and Arina laughed.

"I guess giving us all heart attacks was what he wanted," she replied. "I am surprised to see him home so soon..."

"As am I. I was sure he'd be gone for at least a year," Thorin agreed.

"Well...come, let's greet him," she smiled, unable to help herself.

Chuckling behind her, Thorin watched her as they walked down the hall. She had always carried herself like a queen, whether she knew it or not. The years had just perfected it. He loved her more than he had the day they had first admitted feelings for each other.

"Stop swooning," she replied, knowing she had jerked him from his thoughts.

"Of course," he mused, coming to offer his arm.

Smiling at him, Arina leaned in to press a kiss to his lips before they exited the mountain. She caught several guards grinning, and as always, Dwalin rolling his eyes dramatically. The gates opened, and she walked out to greet Thane as he landed before them.

"You are lucky your mother doesn't throttle you," Thorin said, and Arina laughed.

"He means you're luck he doesn't," she replied, walking forward.

"Mother," the dragon rumbled, and she noticed that there was someone on his back.

"It seems you have brought company," she hummed.

She watched as the woman who was on Thane's back shifted, and the large dragon let her down. The moment her feet hit the ground, Thane was human. He moved forward instantly and leaned down slightly to hug her. Arina gave him a tight squeeze, and then stepped back so that Thorin could greet him.

"So, who is your friend?" Thorin asked, and Thane chuckled.

* * *

 **THANE**

"Father, mother," Thane smiled. "This is Kailani. Kai for short. She...she is a shifter, like you mother."

Beside him, Kai gave a short bow that was unpracticed and he knew she was uncomfortable. Shifting slightly, he turned toward his mother when she came forward.

"Kai," Arina said, greeting the young lady. "It is very nice to meet you. I thought we were all gone."

"No," Kai replied, doing her best to be polite. "There are a few out there. I believe."

Thane watched mother's expression light up in excitement and wonder. They had all believed that the three of them were the only ones left. Shifting toward his father when Thorin approached him, Thane let his shoulders drop. Arina was quick to take Kai, and he noticed that the young woman went without a fight. They followed at a bit of a slower pace. Thane was keeping Kai in his sights.

"You are here for another reason," Thorin rumbled, and Thane nodded.

"I was visited the other night by a spirit," he answered. "I think...and it was an elven spirit. I do not know who to go to for that, but, the message was about Moria."

In front of them, he watched his mother's shoulders tense, her back straightening at the name of the dwarven city. Thane didn't miss it, and neither did his father. Beside him, Thorin sighed softly and gestured for them all to follow. They could go somewhere quiet for this. He followed his parents to the study, after Thorin asked for food to be brought up. Kai fell to his side when Thorin walked over to Arina. Thane watched his father put his mother's arm in his, and he felt his expression soften. The love his parents had for each other was heart warming.

When the door was shut, Thane sighed as his mother looked at him. She had sat down, and from the look on her face, he knew she wasn't happy. Moria was a hard place to talk about, and he hated bringing it up.

"So tell me," she said, after the food was delivered.

"I was told that there is an evil within the mountain," Thane replied. "I've been drawn to that place mother. I do not know why, but I feel a great need every time I am near the mountain."

"That mountain is cursed," she grunted, pushing a plate gently toward Kai. "Eat, dear girl. You must be hungry."

"Thank you," Kai murmured, taking it.

"So what sort of evil are we talking about?" Thorin asked.

"Not as strong as what we have faced, but enough to cause destruction if others flank to it," Thane answered. "What used to be there?"

"Long ago, the dwarves in Moria woke an evil that drove them away. A Balrog of Morgoth," Arina replied, drawing his attention. "It took all Gandalf hand to defeat the beast. It is possible, that there is another. Or something similar."

"We no longer have much on the mountain," Thorin sighed. "After the fall of Balin..."

"We lost much from that," Thane agreed, nodding his head.

"Aye, we did," his father agreed. "So, you've returned to tell us what exactly?"

"I was hoping we had more information on Moria," Thane sighed, running a hand over his beard. "I am going to see what is down there. It is something I must do."

"Then I will not stop you….no matter how much I do not like it," Thorin rumbled.

Arina had gone quiet, and Thane didn't want to look her way. He knew she would protest it, but at the same time, she couldn't. She had been just like him, and his parents had done far more in their life. Much more dangerous than this, at least he hoped. Gathering the courage to look toward his mother, he took in the expression on her face.

"You were drawn to do things you should not have," he said, giving her a loving look. "I am your son...I am no different."

"I know," she replied slowly. "I agree with your father."

"I was expecting that to be much….harder," he answered slowly, glancing at Thorin.

"Take it while it lasts," Thorin replied.

He caught Kai looking down and smiling at her plate a little. Grunting in slight amusement, Thane sighed and walked around to his mother. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers quietly, and she reached up to pat his cheek.

"Stay and rest, then you can be off," she said, her voice low.

"Mother," he sighed, not fighting that.

"Have guest chambers prepared for Kai," she added, and he nodded.

When he leaned back, he glanced at his father who gestured to go, so Thane turned and went to get that done. He was very aware that it left the poor girl alone with his parents, but they weren't those type of parents. Unless Thane had thoroughly embarrassed his father, Thorin usually let him be. Finding a few of the royal maids, he asked them to get the chamber below his ready. He knew they'd get it done quickly.

As he was walking back, he ran right into his cousins. Fili and Kili smiled at him, and he gave them a grin back. Wrapping him in a hug, Fili patted him hard on the back.

"Good to see you," he said. "How has traveling been."

"It's an amazing world," Thane replied, grinning. "King Aragorn is certainly on a mission. Rohan has already joined his march. I needed to talk to my parents, only reason why I'm here."

"Regardless of why you've returned," Fili smiled. "It's good to see you."

"And you," Thane smiled, glancing at them both.

He returned to the study in silence, listening to the soft conversation going on. His parents were keeping it easy. That was something they had always been good at, probably because they had talked to to so many people over the years. Opening the door, he came into the room and came to stand beside the girl he had brought with him.

"I can take you to your chambers," he rumbled. "You will be able to have a hot bath, and we can get you clothes in the morning."

"Thank you...but the room is en…."

He noticed she had trailed off the moment Arina had arched her brow at the girl. She sighed loudly, and nodded in thanks, and it made Thane grin. Bidding his parents a good evening, he led Kai to her rooms that were directly below his own rooms.

"I am going to go clean off, if you need anything, there will be guards that will bring you to me," he rumbled, and she nodded.

"This is all…."

"Overwhelming?" he asked, and she gave him a helpless look.

"Take advantage of it, just don't...steal anything," he sighed, and she gave a soft laugh.

"I won't," she chuckled. "A bath will be nice. I am sore."

"Then in the morning?" he tilted his head.

"In the morning."

"Good night," she murmured, going into her room.

When the door was shut, he made his way up to his own room. Opening the door with a sigh, he shut it and took off his weapons belt. He wasn't even fighting and it was mentally a heavy thing. He needed a shower. Rivers and lakes just wouldn't do it. Turning on the hot water, he washed his stress down the drain with the water, deciding he'd take everything on tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry it's been so long since the last update. I have so much I want to do with this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

He woke early the next morning, having not slept well the night before. Taking advantage of the quiet, Thane got ready for the day, and headed out the front gates. Down the path and to the right was a spot he had made his own years ago. There, he'd practice his swordsmanship, or even focus his powers. The sun had yet to rise over the hills, but it was light enough out that he could see. Brushing some of his hair from his eyes, Thane grunted in irritation.

Today, he practiced his swordsmanship. Pulling out the sword that had been made for him by one of the smiths in Rohan, he glanced it over. It was a fine piece of work, well balanced and deadly. As all swords should be. He wasn't going to find out anything about Moria here in Erebor. Especially if no one knew what, or who was hiding in the mountain now. So for now, he decided to lose his thoughts on the matter, and focus on what was in front of him.

He lost himself in the hours past the sun rising, enjoying the way the sword felt in his hand. It was always a good thing to keep up on his foot work and how well he handled the weapon. If he didn't, he feared he'd lose it. His father had told him many times that he would never lose it, but it never hurt to keep practicing. A soft noise had Thane turning, and his sword met another. It wasn't a sword, but more of a long dagger. Blinking, he looked at who held it and was greeted by Kai's green eyes.

"Apologies," he rumbled, standing up straight.

"I had a guard show me the direction you went," she replied. "Followed my nose after that."

"Couldn't sleep," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Helps me focus."

"Your...mother said the same," Kai offered, and he glanced back at her.

"Ah, she got to you before I did," he chuckled, noticing the new clothes.

The right side of her dark hair had been french braided in two thick strands that went down the length of her hair. It made the rest of her hair flip easily to the other side, and easily pulled into a ponytail. It looked good on her. She also sported a new outfit, one made to travel in. Everything she wore was new.

"I see even you cannot tell my mother no," he grinned, and she grunted.

"She is very kind," Kai murmured.

"It is what she is known for," Thane replied, putting his sword back in its holder.

"I see what you meant, when you said the dwarves work for everything," she hummed, leaning against the tree. "They are also…"

"Not like the usual dwarves you are used to hearing about?" he finished for her, as she had trailed off.

"Yes," she nodded. "Far more open."

"Long ago, my father had found my mother in the woods that used to surround the mountain," Thane replied, grabbing his things. "She had been held captive in Gundabad. When he had found her, she had been horribly wounded, so he took her in. My aunt said he didn't even think about her not being a dwarf. It helped most of the mountain accept her rather quickly. My grandfather apparently loved her greatly."

"They've had a long time to accept her and your family then," Kai observed, following him as he walked.

"It was not easy. Maybe she'll tell you the whole story," Thane smiled. "If you stick around long enough."

"You said you wanted to venture toward the Misty Mountains...are you actually doing that?" she asked.

"I am," Thane nodded. "I need to see what's there. I don't know if you should join me."

"You said you were going on an adventure. I'm pretty great with a sword, so you mine as well have someone," she replied, her voice casual.

"For someone who doesn't like others, you sure are hard to get rid of," he sighed, faking crossness.

Kai laughed at that, and it made him smile again. Maybe they'd stay one more day, so that she could truly experience something new. It would give her a chance to understand that the world wasn't all that bad. Walking back into the mountain, he dragged her with him so that he could find something to eat. He had skipped breakfast, and had just realized how ravenous he was.

"So for this adventure, do we need to pack anything?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"If you'd like. If not, I'd fly there," Thane replied.

"Whatever is down there, that would give you away," she snorted. "Don't you want to surprise what's down there?"

"I'm sure it's nothing I cannot handle," Thane snorted back, arching his brow.

"There is that famous dwarf boasting I've heard about," she smiled, and he narrowed his gaze slightly.

"Boasting? I was not boasting," he argued, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh I have no idea what's down there, but it's nothing I cannot handle," she mocked, deepening her voice to try and match his.

Thane almost choked on his food as he inhaled to laugh. He managed to swallow and a laugh erupted from his chest. Leaning back to look at her, he gave the little woman in front of him an irritated look.

"Am I hurting that dwarf pride?" she blinked innocently.

"You are my lady," he answered, grunting out the words.

Kai chuckled a little, and finished the food she had. He made a mental note to keep feeding her. She wasn't extremely thin, but it was enough to make him think about it. A moment later he sighed and ran a hand over his beard. Noticing the movement, Kai looked at him.

"I will leave shortly," he said. "You are welcome to join me."

"Good, I will," she answered directly, and he nodded.

"Best get ready then," Thane smiled, rising to his feet.

"I am," Kai grinned, and he returned the smile.

Once they finished eating, he rose to his feet and took her to the throne room. They had moved it to the gallery of the kings, instead of that long narrow path that could kill you if you fell. Neither of his parents had liked it there, so it had moved. Arina had been extremely determined to get the throne out of there. Kai followed along beside him as they entered the gallery and he fainted heard his parents talking to a few people.

When he walked in, he saw that it was Dwalin that they were conversing with. He smiled seeing the warmaster. Dwalin had helped train him, and had taught him many valuable lessons over the years. The dwarf was extremely loyal to his family. Hell, he believed they were family.

"Mother, father," Thane greeted, dipping his head slightly.

Arina turned her head slightly to look at him, and Thane regretted that. She pinned him with a gaze that had him grunting. She wore a pleasant smile which gave the illusion of happiness, but her eyes were hard. Anyone who knew her well enough knew that look. She didn't want him to leave, just as he knew she wouldn't stop him. Thorin shifted, drawing all of their attention.

"Taking your leave?" Thorin asked.

"I am. The sooner the better," Thane nodded. "Kai will be going along with me."

"Have a raven follow, just in case," Arina said softly, and he nodded instantly.

"Should anything happen," he agreed.

"Hopefully it is nothing," she sighed, and reached out to hug him. "Be careful, my son."

"I will Amad," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

Letting go of her, he turned toward his father and was given a smile. He had to return it, and they reached out and grasped arms. Thorin pulled him forward and hugged him, not saying a word. Once he leaned back, he nodded toward his parents. Kai quietly thanked them for everything, and soon they were turning and heading out of the mountain. As he promised, he signaled a raven to follow, knowing that it would be his favorite bird to join them.

"I would suggest taking horses, but in case of danger we may need to make a quick exit," he rumbled, and she nodded her head.

"It makes sense," she nodded. "The horses would only slow us down."

"Aye," he agreed, glancing at the road ahead of them.

They walked for a better part of the day, making their way through Dale, and across the lake and the town that sat on the water. He wanted to at least get into Mirkwood, or through it before nightfall. She didn't complain as they traveled, and he enjoyed her just a little more for that.

"So, you said you wanted to teach me how to better use my powers," she said, after hours of walking.

"Aye," he nodded. "We can start that now if you'd like."

"How?" Kai tilted her head toward him.

"Simple. Take a form," he replied. "The more you use your powers, the better. As you use them, you'll grow stronger."

She eyed him for a moment, and it made him chuckle slightly. They walked in silence for a little bit longer, before he felt her magic. She transformed into a wolf, and he took note that it took a little longer than usual to do. It was only by seconds, but he noticed it. Her wolf form was typical, unlike his black and his mother's white coat. That was preference, and eventually Kai would be able to choose that as well.

"Now I got a pretty lady guarding me," he teased, and she bared her teeth.

He chuckled at her as they walked, his hand resting on his sword. This trip would be fun indeed.


End file.
